


You Tried To Tell Them

by LeftoverFT



Series: Mituna Week fics [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Pre-Accident Mituna, Violence, he warned them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: Day 5.You warned them, you said it would happen, and now you're the one taking the hits. Burnt out and dying.





	

Being able to say “I told you so”, would be very nice right about now. Sadly you couldn’t get the words out, you couldn’t even get up.  
Your body convulsed on the ground, red and blue sparks zapping from time to time. Soon they too stopped, your body left to writhe against the dirt.  
You told them a powerful someone would lose it, you told them they were all doomed. You really did try to stop him, the crazy dude was trying to kill you all. You always thought he seemed a little suspicious.  
As you sobbed into the ground, head pounding in agony, you thought to your friends. Your memory was already starting to slip, thoughts of your moirail becoming mumbled messes.   
He was watching you now, his eyes a deep purple as he ripped your brain apart, his chucklevoodoos screaming in your head.   
You ripped at your skull, fuck everything hurt. Everything you knew seemed to be taken and shredded apart, Latula, Cronus, Kankri, everyone seemed different, like your memories were being mixed around and changed into something new altogether.   
You hoped he’d leave your quadrants alone, but as you felt on the brink of blacking out, everything felt wrong, your palemate felt abusive and terrible, you felt like you were the worst matesprit and were just holding Latula back, everything felt off.  
He was smirking at you, face paint smeared from the fight you had put up, telling you not to worry, he’d take great care of his new diamond.


End file.
